


Are you okay?

by Rizz07



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Boys Being Cute, Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-09-03 03:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizz07/pseuds/Rizz07
Summary: The boys come to check on Nico after the Grand Prix of Abu Dhabi





	Are you okay?

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing Nico's crash I just had to write this.

Nico was glad to finally be allowed to go to the hotel after doing all the post race obligations. He had tried to keep a brave face, but now that all the adrenaline had left his body he felt tired. His whole body was heavy and sore from the crash and he just wanted to shower and relax. But luck apparently wasn’t one his side as saw Aurelie come towards him. His displeasure must have shown on his face as she threw up her hands. “Don’t be alarmed” she said with a smile. “Not here to give you more media work.”

He frowned, wondering what she wanted then. “So what is it?”

The moment he saw her eyes twinkle is when he started to worry. “It’s really nothing bad” she assured him, placing a hand on his arm. “It’s really cute, actually, if you ask me.” Yep, she completely lost him at that point. “I just came passed your hotel room and let’s just say there are people waiting for you there” she said with a smile, petting his shoulder. And with that she left, leaving him more confused than anything. 

Not to mention that he wasn’t exactly in the mood for having people around. He was too tired to be social. Sighing he walked over to the elevator to get up to his floor.

**

He honestly hadn’t know what to expect, but it certainly wasn’t what he was seeing at the moment. There on the floor in front of his hotel room where Carlos and Stoffel. The Spaniard had his head on Stoffel’s shoulder, with the Belgian leaning his own head on top of Carlos’s. No wonder Aurelie had called it cute, there was no other word for it. Smiling he walked over to them. “What’s up guys?” 

Looking up, the two were quick to get up. “How are you?” Stoffel asked. Eyes moving over him, as he seem to check for injuries. Carlos was more relaxed as he had seen his team mate already after the race. 

Nico gave them a smile and welcomed Stoffel’s careful hug. “I’m okay” he told him. 

“Good to hear” Stoffel said with a little smile. “When I saw you’re car upside down against the wall, I just…” The Belgian didn’t continue, but his watery eyes were enough for Nico to pull him in another hug. 

“It looked worse than it was” he assured the Belgian. “Although I didn’t really like hanging upside down in my car knowing there was fire.” He gave Stoffel a crooked smile. “But even that wasn’t as bad as I first thought.”

Stoffel nodded and Nico focused on Carlos. “And what about you Chili, what are you doing here?”

The Spaniard just shrugged. “Just wanted to be with you.” Nico noticed that he was trying to sound nonchalant, but he got were Carlos were coming from. They had become very close after becoming team mates, so he guessed that Carlos just felt the need to be close to him. To make sure he really was okay. Nodding he pulled the Spaniard into a side hug. “I’m okay Chili, really.”

Carlos gave him a smile, but still let the hug linger a little longer than normal. “But if you guys don’t mind, I’m going in and take a long relaxing shower.” The boys shared a look and Nico rolled his eyes. “You’re welcome to come in too and wait for me” he said, suppressing another eye roll at the beaming faces. “Just don’t expect me to be done anytime soon.”

**

He kept to that promise, really allowing himself to take a long shower. Letting the warm water massage his sore body, before drying off and dressing in sweatpants and a t-shirt. Entering the hotel room he smiled and grabbed his phone to take a quick photo. Carlos and Stoffel were on the bed, cuddled close together and watching something on Carlos his phone. 

“Are you guys sure you are here for me?” He teased with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

The boys shared a look, before smiling and skidding apart. Carlos petted the spot now created between them. Giving a laugh Nico grabbed his laptop and moved over to lie between them, not surprised at all when they both immediately snuggled against his side. Stoffel again doing so carefully and little more hesitant then Carlos. “You guys happy now?” he asked. Carlos hummed, while Stoffel nodded a little shyly. With another chuckle he opened his laptop, so he could put on a movie. 

**

It was midway into the movie when there was a knock on his door. Looking up disturbed, he wondered who that could be. Normally no one really bothered him in the evening, besides maybe Carlos and he was already here. The Spaniard made a disturbed sound as Nico got up, with Stoffel giving him a far from pleased look. Giving them an apologetic smile, he moved over to the door.

He barely managed to open it, when he found his arms full of one Max Verstappen. But before he could react or even process what was happening the Dutchman already pulled back again with an guilty look on his face. “Shit, I didn’t hurt you didn’t I?” Max asked him in Dutch.

He shook his head. “Nah it’s fine.” He waved off the younger his worries.

“Are you sure?” Max asked again, looking up and down his body worriedly. 

“Yes” he confirmed. “Won’t deny I felt it as my body is pretty damn sore, but you didn’t hurt me.” 

The younger let out a sigh in relieve. “Thank god.” 

It caused him to smile, but then he started to wonder what the Dutchman was doing here in the first place. Not to mention that Max normally wasn’t much of an affectionate type. “What’s up Max?”

Instantly Max demeanor changed. Gone was the worried, but confident guy, instead the Dutchman was now looking to the ground rather shyly. Not something he was just to from Max. “I-I wanted to check in on you” Max spoke softly. “I heard you got out okay and even saw you do doing interviews and stuff...” the younger man trailed off, biting his lower lip. “It’s just… I wasn’t far behind you and saw the whole damn thing and I had to wait to hear if you were okay and….” 

Nico carefully pulled the Dutchman against his sore body, hugging him and stopping Max his rambling. “I’m okay Max. They can’t get rid of me that easily, you should know that.” Max chuckled a little sounding unconvinced, but didn’t say anything. 

“Stop hogging him Max.” The slight shout from Stoffel made him chuckle as Max looked up rather startled. The younger man’s cheeks rapidly coloring with a bright blush as he looked passed Nico to see Stoffel and Carlos. 

“Come on” he said with a smile to Max, switching back to English. “You heard the man, let’s join them.” 

Max looked a bit uncertain, but Nico just pulled him with him towards the bed. For a moment he wondered what the best way was for this situation, before quickly deciding on sitting up a little so Max could sit between his legs and lean against his chest. Without any protest Stoffel and Carlos sat up a bit too, both quick to snuggle back against Nico’s sides. Max meanwhile looked a little uncomfortable as Nico pulled him into the planned position. His cheeks still barring a pink color, but a little smile on his lips.

“You three are like a bunch of puppies” Nico joked. To his surprise there was no objection from the three, instead Carlos moved even closer to him. Yep it was settled than, they definitely were his three puppies from now on, he thought with a shake of his head and a smile. Secretly enjoying the presence of his three friends slash puppies. Then he turned his attention to the laptop that was now on Max his lap. “Now where were we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos make a writer feel loved and inspired! ;)


End file.
